


Y transmuta

by NeusWastedLife



Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta (Comic), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Metamorphosis, One Shot, Short One Shot, gen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué nos dejamos engañar? Es tan fácil vivir entre los escombros, someterse a la inmundicia, tener miedo. Es un problema no ser feliz. Creer que cuanto ocurre a nuestro alrededor no es capaz de cambiar porque nosotros no somos capaces de cambiarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y transmuta

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: Se sitúa entre el antes y el después de cuando Evey sale de la 'cárcel' y descubre que todo ha sido obra de V.

No puede decir que no sea especial. Una vez has visto, has sentido, has sucumbido… piensas que lo próximo que está por llegar te lo aclarará todo. Pero la espera se hace larga. Por ello. Por lo que ocurre bajo la degeneración del poder corrupto, los límites de una persona que codicia más allá de aquello que la convierte en ordinaria.

¿Por qué nos dejamos engañar? Es tan fácil vivir entre los escombros, someterse a la inmundicia, tener miedo. Es un problema no ser feliz. Creer que cuanto ocurre a nuestro alrededor no es capaz de cambiar porque nosotros no somos capaces de cambiarlo. Y tal vez, eso sea lo único que podemos estar seguros de que acarreará la sumisión. Y cuando adviertes que hay algo, que por fin aparece alguien en tu vida que te empuja a persistir en lo que deseas, el miedo, la inmundicia, los escombros, su multiplican en torno ti con más fuerza. Intensifican lo vivido, hasta que piensas que no queda más remedio que continuar formando parte de un sistema que, adonde quiera que lleve, no es al lugar que has elegido para ti y los tuyos.

Un gesto. Una palabra. Una acción. Le damos _más_ prioridad a otras cosas que creemos _más_ significativas que la simple pronunciación de un 'no' que se imponga, pero lo cierto es que tampoco somos muy listos; nos aturde dejar de ser un títere al servicio de engranajes mugrientos de abominación. No somos conscientes de que un 'no' sobrepasa al silencio, a creer que todo está perdido, a alzar los brazos y rendirse, a no darle la importancia que merece la sonrisa de un ser querido.

En el momento en que dejas de escuchar cómo te dices a ti mismo que nada importa ya. En el momento en que dejas de repetir lo que ellos quieren que repitas. En el momento en que la lluvia ha dejado de ser sólo un tipo de precipitación para tu organismo. En el momento en que los brazos de V te rodean y murmuran, con dulzura insegura, que acabas de conseguir un cambio…

Evey sabe muy bien lo que significa.

Cuando las gotas del cielo caen y se vierten sobre su piel martirizada, sabe que la palabra 'no' ha adquirido un significado mucho más amplio de lo que se tarda en pronunciarla. Y es cierto que quizá nunca la emplee con él, pero tampoco puede quitarse de la cabeza ese rostro teatralmente encubierto, porque ahora que mira directamente a esa máscara _fawkesiana_  que todo el país se sabrá de memoria, es como si el motivo de su eterna sonrisa hubiera sido ella desde el principio.


End file.
